Di Angelo
by SassyNiallHoranfan
Summary: Sorry if this story sucks but yeppers please rwead? I'll love forever if you do.! Five kids that have extraordinary powers meet DCFDTL and others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Quilavaflame doesn't own KND or DCFDTL I own only Di Angelo

... "Why hello you unfortunate badly behaved children from KND. I'm very sorry (heh) that now that I've got you, you'll never escape. I shall put you in my delightfulization machine and you shall obey me forever. Goodbye forever Sector Z" The dark shady figure dragged the five now unconscious kids over to afore mentioned machine and put them in it. As the shady figure turned the machine on, it turned a bright blue colour before quickly turning gold which meant that the delightfulization was complete but after that the machine broke. The man cursed before realising that the kids were now stirring. What the figure didn't realise was that the kids had become synchronised with their movements and speech. The kids got up; their eyes now bright aqua blue and they flinched when they saw the figure before quickly relaxing. "Yes, Father, what did you want us for?" they said, surprising him." I want you to find this group of kids called Di Angelo and bring them to me. They have certain powers I want to obtain." Father said, the kids simply nodded before walking away.

~In New York~ Sephy's Point of view

We were walking around Dylan's shop (Dylan's candy bar) when suddenly I got a message on my phone from Cato that said You're being watched by some creepy looking kids , get back here immediately! I told Jaylee to tell Melissa that we had to go. After much protesting and Dylan closing the shop up, we exited the shop and got out our skateboards. After that we skated back to our house that we shared with Cato. "Yeppers Cato, what did these creeps look like?" I said as I walked upstairs to his room. He showed me a picture of these five kids. One of them was short with blond hair and bright blue eyes, one was wearing a football helmet so I couldn't see his face and the last boy was tall with brown hair that covered his eyes. One of the girls had browny- blonde hair like Jaylee and the other was small and chubby but she had glasses and bright blue eyes. The boys were wearing blue school uniforms while the girls were wearing sailor suit types of clothes. "Geez, what's up with their clothes? They look ancient!" Melissa exclaimed, as she sauntered casually into her brother's room. Suddenly Jaylee and Dylan ran in, their tan faces deathly pale. "What's the matter you two?" I said and they told me that five kids had just appeared in the living room and demanded to know where Di Angelo was. I pondered for a split second about how they knew where we were before stomping downstairs to the living room. There were the kids from the picture. "Are you Di Angelo?" the Jaylee look-alike asked me. I smirked "I could be part of it, but why do you need to know?"

Unexpectedly the tall one tackled me and the world went dark. The next thing I knew, I was chained and handcuffed to the wall with Jaylee and Cato chained up next to me. "Hey guys" I said quietly, they looked at me and blinked in surprise "Sephy, you're finally awake! You've been out for a week and we thought you were dead!" Cato said but then the Jaylee look-alike walked in with a menacing look on her face. Oh no what happened while I was out?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – What happened?

Cato's pov

After Sephster (Sephy) had been knocked out by that tall kid, I death glared them and was surprised when one of them stared adoringly at me. She was my type, the girl I caught staring at me. She had long blonde/ brown hair like my sis Jaylee and bright aqua blue eyes. She was tanned and had a small patch of freckles on her nose. She seemed to be wearing a sailor suit styled for girls. Her shoes were knee high converse trainers which were dark green. Geez, she was so adorable. I blushed and turned away, noticing that she did the same. Oh nope I think I'm in love. Just then they rushed forward as one big group with checked cloths in their hands. The girl from earlier rushed towards me and put the cloth over my mouth. The world faded to black around me as the last words I heard were "I'm sorry".

I woke up to an uncomfortable ache in my arms and legs. I quickly noticed that I was chained to the yellow brick wall. (I'm sorry I couldn't resist putting Wizard of Oz quote in here) My sis was chained up next to me as was Sephy. Jaylee was awake and squealed when she saw I was too! "OMG Cato, you're awake" she said joyfully to me. As I looked around I noticed that Sephster was still unconscious and I panicked. "Has Sephy woken up at all?" I said worriedly but then my sis shook her head in response. My smile drooped. Then I saw Sephy's hand twitch and her eyes slowly started to open. I smiled widely and Sis and I started talking to her. But then the Jaylee look-alike walked in and I glared at her for knocking me out. She flinched and Sephy looked at both of us worriedly. I bet she wondered what had gone on between us after she had been knocked out. Suddenly the tall kid who knocked Sephy out walked in...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sephy's pov

Cato told me everything that had happened between him and the Jaylee twin. I now understood the death glare. As the tall boy walked in, I was scared of what was going to happen to us. Would we end up like these five? Obedient and synchronized? That train of thought scared me and I inwardly flinched. The tall kid said "Take those 4 to Father" and he pointed at Jaylee, Cato, Melissa and Dylan. The kids departed but the tall one stayed behind and walked towards me. I flinched away from him and he noticed and sighed. "You know, you interest me, those siblings of mine are boring and spineless sometimes but you're the polar opposite of them." He said but then blushed curiously and looked away. Me, being the observant person I was and had to be, I noticed this and poked him randomly. He looked at me with a 'what are you doing?' expression on his face. I laughed but then I introduced myself to him saying "I'm Sephy, nice to meet you! I'm random and crazy but what's your name?" After that he smiled a tiny bit and said "I'm David and I like you and your randomness." But just then he seemed to get a different look on his face as he started to walk towards me. The look was one of almost being controlled..? Then the world turned black again as he put a weird smelling cloth over my nose and mouth.

Kate: Well I hope you liked that!

Sephy: Why do I get knocked out so much? -_-

David: I'm sorry!


End file.
